The Pastor's Daughter
by Behind-my-shades
Summary: Olivia Pope has been in the church all her life. Church is all she knows with her father being a pastor and her mother being as involved as she can but when an old family friend comes in town things begin to get hot and heavy in Olivia's world, lets just hope she doesn't circle the drain. OLITZ..I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THE RIDE. M-For Mature, SMUT.
1. Nice Ass though

**A:N)** Why Hello there readers…..It's me. I don't really have much to say. If you read my authors note you know what's going on with Glory and Gore and Plight. I was reading some articles about season4 and honestly I don't think we're going to be getting the Olitz we want right off the bat guys. This relationship is literally on a rollercoaster ride. One season it's u , One season it's down…I just want Olitz. How could Shonda tease us like this? And it's going to be an Abby season? I'm not really that invested in abby but I guess I'll still watch.

Now what I have here…is something new and something bringing Olitz back to younger years. I hope you enjoy.

P.s. Why do I feel like a chef on chopped right now?

Enjoy.

**WARNING: GRAMMER AND SPELLING MISTAKES MAY OCCUR…also…this story contains so religious aspects, this is in no way meant to offend anyone's belief or culture. I am not trying to make fun of Christianity in any way, shape or form all things pertaining to religion are to fit the story… also I don't own scandal…**

…**..**

**Chapter 1: **Nice ass though…

Olivia sat with her legs tucked behind one another holding her bible in hand and tapping her hand to the beat, swaying with the rest of the choir as she and the rest of them sang.

"_Where the lord leads. I will follow. Where the lord leads. I will follow."_

This is all she's ever known. Granted she was only 17 but it was all she'd ever known. School, home, church. School, home, church.

She sang louder with the congregation her body swaying to the beat faster as the tempo picked up.

It was to be expected, she was a pope after all. Not the literal pope. Her father was Eli Pope, one of the most renowned pastors and carpenters in the state. Her mother? Every husbands dream. A house wife that stood behind her husband with a powerful force and without a question. Like the good bible insists.

"You may be seated. Now the story I wanna tell today.." Her father's voice rang out through the church he'd practically built from the ground up. When it started it was a 3 room building that my father renovated himself and repaired. Five years before she was born this dream was set in place and it'd been growing ever since. With over 600 members and the most influence in not only community but the city it was almost as if she was mini-church royalty…under the one and only king.

She was known as the pastor's daughter or Olivia but usually the pastor's daughter came up first. She was always on her p's and q's and her knees, in prayer. She had some of the top grades in her high school and her extracurricular where always on point. A lot of her friend from school's family attended the church and she was by far the most popular student at school all while serving the lord and spreading his word.

Then why did she feel so void

Olivia let her father's voice trail off in the background. She wondered if this was all her life would consist of, Not that a life for the lord is wasted. But she felt like she was wasting away, like she was in a rut.

She smoothes the blue Sunday dress down as she stands by her father's side. Her mother had picked out the hat she was wearing and the shoes and the scarf tied around her neck. She was like Sunday school Barbie, with her hair all curled around her face and a matching purse to suit. She was lucky she didn't have to wear these outfits to school, but even still she barely had a decision there either….

"and now to my wonderful daughter Olivia Pope. Olivia?"

Olivia looked up to her father handing the microphone down to her. She accepted it, preparing for her solo and started with a smile.

Like always.

"So liv, what was up with you in church yesterday?" Abby said walking beside her.

"What do you mean?" Olivia said following Abby into the girls bathroom.

She'd finally gotten out of chemistry and it was almost time for her favorite class of the day, but of course she had to come on her daily bathroom trip with her best friend Abby. They did this per-usual everyday. It was like their daily refresher, they fixed makeup, outfits and used the bathroom all in the 5 minute class change.

"You looked vacant the whole sermon. I mean if anyone should be tired of church it's you but yesterday you looked done." Abby said fixing her hair and sliding her lip gloss across her lips. It was the only makeup she was officially allowed to wear but that didn't stop her from caking on mascara, foundation, blush and eyeliner all without her parents knowledge. She was one of those kids who snuck around her parents and snuck around the rules.

"Nah I was just thinking about that text in pre-cal. I have no idea why you talked me into taking that instead of advanced functions." Olivia said pulling her chapstick from her purse. She on the only hand wasn't even allowed the luxury of lipgloss. The most she was allowed to wear was chapstick and clear polish, maybe a little of color on her lips for church but that was about it.

"You were trying to take the easy way out. No way. You'll thank me one day." Abby Said pushing open the bathroom door. "Besides that'll look better on your application to state, don't worry you'll get through it, I promise. I gotta go to the library and print my paper for geography, see you at lunch?"

"Yeah but you still owe me 5 from Friday. I haven't forgot about that cookie craving fiasco." Olivia said halting her.

"Okay I'll pay you 10 on Wednesday." Abby said quickly getting further and further out of the bathroom

"Why 10?" Olivia said confused looking back at an already distant abby.

"Cause I don't have money today either. Okay love you byyyyyeeeee!" Abby said fleeing down the hall.

"ABBY!" Olivia shouted to o avail before turning her attention back to the mirror. She brushed her bangs out her face. She looked over herself in the mirror. She did look tired. But school was firing up and things at the church were increasingly busy. She just couldn't make it to bed before 12 and it was only going downhill from here if it was already this bad this fast.

She pushed open the bathroom door with a sigh.

"Hey watch it!" She heard complain from the other side.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm…oh Mellie." Olivia said stepping from behind the door.

"Olivia…did God not warn you I'd be walking by?" Mellie said with a fake grin.

"No But I did pray he would protect me from evil and what do you know the door served as my protector." Olivia said with a smile.

"Just watch what you're doing from now on Pope." Mellie said stomping down the hallway. Her shirt was too tight and her skirt was so short. Mellie dripped with sin and the funny thing, she used to go to their church, she used to sing in the choir, she used to go to Sunday school, but those were things she used to do.

"God give me the strength." Olivia said brushing the incident off and walking to her first class hurriedly.

The last thing she needed was a late slip.

She didn't know why she liked English so much. Maybe it was the freedom. It wasn't something she had to figure out..it just came to her and so far she was acing it with ease. If she could remember lengthy bible verses then a couple of vocabulary words a week served as no problem.

She continued down the decreasingly occupied hallway but stopped when she heard a commotion coming from further down past her English class and near the stairwell.

"Don't put your hands on me, Don't put you're FUCKING HANDS ON ME!" Olivia opened her mouth at the vulgar language echoing down the hallway as others were starting to notice what was going on as well. There was some kind of scuffle going on between someone she couldn't recognize and one of the administrators.

"Come on Fitz…Don't do that…Just come easily and we don't have to make this a scene." Shonda said with her walkie- talkie grasped in case he didn't want to settle.

"I'm going…Just don't put your hands on me. I can walk." The boy said sliding his hands through his hair effectively slicking it back. He had on a parka and a pair of grey sweatpants.

Olivia still hadn't found the focus to move out the hall or to stop staring as the administrator and the boy walked closer and closer toward her. She snapped her gaze away from staring at them to staring back down the hallway, but she couldn't help look as they passed and she couldn't stop the uneasy feeling she got as he looked right back with a grin and a wink.

….

"I want you to sing from your heart! Come on now..I want to lift the congregation up!" Olivia's mother said avidly in front of the choir. Olivia of course was first chair, had been since she could walk and talk. She kept her eyes on her hymnal as if she was practicing. She didn't want to be here, not that she didn't want to be here for no reason, she had so much homework and school task piling up on her and it seemed like the majority of her time was spent sitting in that first chair, learning songs she knew left and right..god forbid they get any new ones.

Olivia tried to tone out the sounds of her mother's voice but she didn't have to try for long as everyone shifted to the sound of the sanctuary doors opening up down the main isle.

Olivia's mother stopped and turned around mid-sentence to see who was coming.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Olivia's mother said stepping off of the stage and down to meet the woman. She was in her 40's with long dark hair and deep blue eyes. Olivia looked over her face once more and got the familiar feeling she'd seen her somewhere before.

"Maya?"

"Caroline!, Caroline is that really you?" Olivia's mother said racing down the isle in a mannerism that was unusual to Olivia. Olivia closed her hymnal and watched the interaction in front of her with eager eyes. Anyone that made her mother act out so character was someone that she wanted to meet.

"Maya! How are you, it's been…years.."

Olivia watched her mother embrace the stranger tightly and wipe her face from tears before turning back around to the choir.

"Everyone, this is my Dear friend Caroline Grant. She used to go to the church when it was just getting it's legs. She moved away for sometime but now God has brought her back to us." Maya said squeezing the woman's hand and giving her a weary smile.

This was turning into a very interesting day. Just when Olivia needed some kind of stirring the pot it came, god was good.

Everyone got up from their seats to greet Caroline, Olivia followed suit. She wanted to know why she looked so familiar to her. Olivia walked up beside her mother with a smile and an outstretched hand. 

"This couldn't be Livvie! Not my Livvie! Oh my look at how much she's grown." Caroline said grabbing Olivia in a hug. Olivia's first instinct was to fight it but she submitted to the hug before pulling back and looking at her mother.

"I used to baby sit you while you're momma was working..oh my you and Fitzy would have a time in the sandbox..and I'd have to clean you up and I remember you'd say 'Aunty Caro why can't I just stay dirty?' Goodness we had some good times." Caroline said gazing at Olivia. It was obvious this woman was more to her family than she originally thought and it was boggling her mind. She couldn't remember her.

"Speaking of Fitzy? Where is he?" Maya said looking around the church to make sure she didn't miss him.

"Oh, Fitz…He..got into a bit of trouble today and...He's just ill tempered about the move I don't think he would've been much fun." Olivia could hear the shift in her voice when she talked about him. It was longing and sadness that struck Olivia's heart.

"Well don't worry about that! I'm sure Livvia can get Fitz Accustomed to the church life and the town. In fact why don't you guys come over for dinner tomorrow? I'll have to cancel choir practice but I think it's worth it."

Olivia's eyes bulged out of her head.

"Cancel Choir practice?" Olivia said uttering words finally since this whole interaction began.

This had turned into a very interesting day.

"Oh she speaks…" Caroline said smiling toward Olivia.

"Oh she speaks…you should hear her sing. Don't worry about practice Olivia I know you need time to work things out with your solo before Sunday but it's not like you haven't performed these songs before…we'll put in an extra 30 minutes on Saturday to make up for it." Maya said patting Olivia on the back.

"I have the SAT on Saturday." Olivia said looking at her mother as if she didn't stress this same point earlier in the week but she didn't care as long as she didn't have to come to choir practice. This was the relief she needed, her prays answered, literally.

"Just as long as you're ready before Saturday, I don't care where the practice goes in. Now everyone! I'm thinking practice is over for today but Altos remember that F note and Basses? I want more vibrato! Alright everyone I'll see you Wednesday afternoon, around 4?!" Olivia watched her mother walk out of the sanctuary with Caroline and Olivia couldn't help but be curious.

Who was this woman that changed her mother so drastically in a matter of minutes? Choir was my mother's pride and joy, Olivia had to work doctors appointments, school functions, tests, studying everything around choir practice….

What was going on?

…..

"Olivia make sure the tablecloth is laid out, dinner is almost ready and Caroline and Fitz will be here any minute!" Olivia's mother rang from the kitchen. Olivia finished setting the table in time to see her father come in the doorway to the dining room with his best suit on.

"Hello Olivia." Her father said before going directly into the kitchen.

"Hi dad." She said back as nonchalantly.

The only place she really seen her father was church. At home he was too busy preparing for church or working on the house. Sometimes it only felt like her and her mother but she'd heard them talking about the dinner. She heard her mother demanding he take time out to attend and how it would be rude for him not to go.

She knew that the lord went before all but she felt like somehow her father was over doing it she was sure it wasn't right to ignore your family.

'Ding Dong'

"ELI! ELI! That's Caroline and Fitz…do you have your tie on? Is the table set? Oh my I don't even have the salad together yet." Olivia's mother said flying out of the kitchen like her head was on fire.

"Mom, Mom, I handle the door just make sure everything is ready!" Olivia said with a half sigh. As much as she'd like to watch her mother drown in her mess, she'd rather not have to hear about how much of a catastrophe it was for the rest of her life.

Olivia didn't know much about her mother but she was guessing that her deadly sin, the one she was running from, was vanity. Her mother was a perfectionist and if it wasn't perfect she couldn't have it. Somehow the life she led before god has bled into the one she had now and created some form of super saint and activist.

Olivia walked through the kitchen, the family room and foyer before reaching the door. She smoothed her long crème skirt down and fixed her white blouse before opening the door.

"OLIVIA! Look at you, so beautiful, the more I see of you the more and more impressed I am! You should be a model…why aren't you a model yet? With those cheek bones and that button nose and…" It appeared Caroline was going to go on and on before her father stepped in.

"Caroline, It's nice to see you!" Her father said in a gravelly voice coming around the corner.

"Eli!" Caroline rushed passed her and flung toward Olivia's father.

"Where's Fitz? Maya said he'd be attending.." Eli said looking around and behind Caroline there was a smile on his face and he looked genuinely happy to see Caroline and that made Olivia wonder all the more.

"He's in the car…He didn't really want to come. He's still mad about the move and..I don't know teenage boy stuff?" Caroline said more like a question than an answer as if she had no idea what was going on with her son.

"Nonsense..Olivia can you run out and get him for me and bring him in, your mothers almost ready to serve dinner." Eli said turning to escort Caroline to the dining room. She could her them begin to chatter and would much rather listen to what they were talking about than going to get Fitz from the car.

He sounded like a brat. Probably a spoiled little brat, from the looks of Caroline she didn't look like she worried much about money and from the behaviors already exhibited by him there was only one conclusion to reach.

"Brat." She said under her breath.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she stepped outside and walked down the drive. More and more she could feel a defiant side rising up in her, maybe it was the devil. Maybe she wasn't praying hard enough, there was something about this situation and Caroline in general that was throwing her….

She stopped mid-thought.

It was the boy…

How predictable that it would be the boy. The moment when she was questioning her faith the most is when God decided the throw in the most temptation and tempting her he was. He had angry blue eyes like a sea that was alive from a storm. She could feel the aggression rolling off of him in waves, but other than that he was attractive.

He'd spotted her.

She stopped mid-stride this time. Locking eyes with him like she did in the hallway and the same grin slid over his face. Olivia narrowed her eyes and shook the thoughts in her head away.

No matter how much her heart fluttered and her blood raced through her veins it all halted when that slimy grin washed over his face. She'd see that grin on a lot of Abby sketchy boyfriends and those relationships never lasted, mainly because they cheated on her.

He opened the car door as some kind of invitation after a couple of seconds had passed and she hadn't moved but he still remained in the car. Olivia was stuck between hurrying because of dinner and just pushing this little game aside or walking away and leaving him and his smug smirk in the passenger seat of his mothers Buick.

She kept walking down the drive against her will. Her shoes making soft thuds on the pavement as she approached the door with the most annoyed face she could muster in place. She had to do this, for the sanity of her mother.

"Took you long enough."

His voice was way deeper than she expected and his hair wasn't slicked back but a mess of medium sized curls splayed all over his head. She could smell the faint smell of marijuana lingering in the car and her nose crinkled at the smell as she took a voluntary step back.

"Were you smoking out here, in the open where someone could see you?" Olivia looked around making sure her very upstanding, very strict, very suburban neighbors didn't see the incident.

"Maybe." He said flicking what looked like a rolled joint end on the ground.

"Pick that up!" Olivia said kicking her shoe at it and looking at him expectantly.

"No, now what do you want Miss goodie, goodie. You're the Amazing do no wrong Livvie that my mother's been talking about…Hey wait weren't you at James Adams the other day..you were the one with the ass right?" Fitz said lighting a cigarette and blowing the smoke toward her direction.

Olivia took a step back and waved the smoke away trying not to smell like cigarette smoke and trying not to choke.

Fitz looked up at her with the same sleezy grin he'd had before and Olivia could feel her skin crawling and her blood bowling. She was uncomfortable. More than uncomfortable she was mad, no beyond mad, furious.

"Are you serious? There were so many things wrong with that statement just now. One you're obvious jealously toward me is because of your mother and for that I am sorry….You'll have to take that one out with your mom but don't let that be your first impression of me. You have no idea who I am or what I've done in my life. As for the comment about my butt…Are you really going to be that much of a pig right off the bat? You really are as worthless as I figured you for and I figured you pretty worthless when I smelled marijuana on approach. You're disgusting, a creep and for the record…this bad boy act you have on fonzie…isn't cutting it." Olivia said before turning to walk away.

"Yeah? You're not all that great you're self. Still…You got a nice ass though!" Fitz yelled hoping someone other than the two of them heard. And with a snicker he watched the firecracker walk back in the house. He tugged off the cigarette one last time before outing it on the car window and flicking it into the lawn of Princess Churchills house.

He could tell this was going to be fun.

He'd been looking for something to pass the time since he'd gotten suspended from school and since he'd moved to this little piss nowhere town. His mother wanted to drag him from the only life he'd known?

Fine.

But he wasn't going to sit around and watch her have a little perfect life while he suffered,

not this time.

…

A:N Did you guys enjoy it? I'm going to take this story to crazy places so if your in the mood for smutty drama, be my guess, now there will be some Edison in this story and of course some Mellie. How can I make drama with out Mellie? Review and let me know you guys feed back, I'm eager to hear whats up and feel free to private message me. I love responding to you all.

Love,

Gabbie. :D

P.s. I can't find the file I started the plight update in so I'm gonna let you guys decide if I write a Plight chapter or a GG chapter…you guys let me know!


	2. Fitzgerald Grant X3

A:N I know it's late but with college starting back up and people at the college messing up my financial aid I've had a lot on my plate but I want to give everyone hope that I have not abandoned this story. I have big smutty plans for it and I can't let them go. So without further hesitation…

WARNING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES STILL MAY OCCUR.

…

Fitzgerald Grant the Third.

Olivia stomped inside her house and then up the stairs and straight into her room. She paced the plush, pink carpet in her room with an extra stomp in her step. Who did he think he was, harassing her like that?

Olivia walked circles over and over her blood boiling under her skin. She wanted to rip his smug grin right off his face. She wanted to shove a cigarette down his throat until he…..

"Forgive me lord." Olivia said out loud stopping to look in the mirror.

There was color in her cheeks and her eyes were filled with fire.

This was an Olivia that she rarely seen.

"Olivia! Hurry please! Dinner is ready." Her mothers rushed voice said from down stares. Olivia looked at herself one last time before walking down the stairs into the crowded foyer.

"Hey are you done? Fitz said you were having some sort of problem outside and you rushed in here to take care of it." Her mother offered stirring some kind of dressing on her hip.

All eyes were on Olivia but her eyes, still raging with fire were glaring at fitz.

Wait…

Did he always have that polo on?

And those khaki's?

Olivia almost gasped at the fine young disaster she seen in front of her. Fitz must have been the devil because right now he was evil in disguise and to top it all off her father's arm was slung across his back.

She almost shivered at the sight.

"Livvie? Are you okay?" Her mother said her demeanor changing from flustered to serious in a heartbeat.

"Yes mom, just a stomach ache. I think I'll be fine now." Olivia said still glaring at Fitz.

"If Eve had never tempted Adam…." Fitz said in that unusually deep voice. The way the sentence trailed off and his smile somehow stretched across his face, She had a feeling he had an ulterior motive with his words but Olivia just ignored it.

"How right you are my son." Olivia's father said with a chuckle. "But man is still paying in the end." Her father roared leading everyone into the kitchen.

Olivia got in line behind Caroline and was a little shocked when she led Olivia to the side quickly.

"What did he do?" Caroline said her eyes searching Olivia's face for clues.

"Your son is a piece of work." Olivia nearly spat trying not to take her anger out on Caroline.

"Is it something he said? Fitz never knows when to bite his tongue." Caroline said her hands squeezing each other in a wringing motion. "Oh please don't tell your parents! Please. I'm getting a handle on Fitz. Usually his father does it but ever since the divorce I have to be both parents." Caroline said looking up at Olivia with the most watery blue eyes. She felt her heart ache and soften for her in that moment and it resulted in her giving Caroline an understanding look.

"I'll try not to tell my parents. If they ask, I can't lie to them. I've never lied before and I won't start now..but I won't intentionally tell them." Olivia said trying to find her way out this situation. She'd never lied before to anyone.

That was a sin….

But Caroline looked so desperate the only thing Olivia could do was help her.

"Thank you Livvie!, Thank you, thank you!" Caroline said swooping to give Olivia the tightest hug she'd ever received. Olivia gasped for breath as the woman hugged her to death.

"IT's okay Caroline really." Olivia said trying to pry the woman from her body.

Caroline reluctantly let go of Olivia and then smoothed her dress down and wiping a stray hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said more calmed and collected.

Olivia just nodded and then signaled for Caroline to go inside.

"I was showing Caroline to the bathroom." Olivia said upon entering the room and seeing her mothers annoyed face. Olivia glanced around the room to see her father in his usual spot, head of the table, and her mother to his right. After her was an empty seat for Caroline, which she quickly filled.

Then to the left of her father was Olivia's seat and beside her was….

"Livvie are you going to sit?" Her mother said with a tried tone. There had been so many hold ups in her mothers painstakingly planned dinner and Olivia seemed to be the cause of all of them. If only she could tell them about Fitz, but she promised Caroline.

"Of course." Olivia said her eyes finally making their way to the ever smug Fitz. She wanted to pounce on him and rip his throat out, but instead she sat quietly beside him and waited for grace to be said.

"Now if you all will bow your heads." Olivia's father said asher hand came automatically together. She dropped her head and began silently praying to the lord while her father said the initial prayer.

"Dear heavenly father…" Olivia's father's voice was coming out strong and confident and to her that made the prayer someone more potent. She was trying to focus on her own thoughts and conversation with the lord when she felt something hit her leg middle of the ways up.

She shrugged it off and continued listening and focusing, trying to remember to get something in about the SAT on Saturday.

Then it happened again on her thigh and she couldn't help but crack her eyes open to see Fitz's large hand in her lap.

Olivia slapped it away lightly and scooted further in her seat away from him before nodding her head and praying harder.

Praying that she'd make it through the dinner.

Praying that she'd be strong enough to resist the urge to kill the person beside her.

Praying that she'd be strong enough to resist Fitzgerald himself.

She couldn't deny the warm feeling that had made its way to the pit of her stomach from his contact. Maybe it was just the natural sinful body reacting. He was attractive and she recognized that but her body was for the lord and her husband.

"…..in Jesus name, Amen." Olivia's father said and when all eyes were opened Fitz hand was back in its original position grasping the other with false integrity. His head twisted to the side with a devilish smirk and a gleam in his eye.

This was going to be a long dinner.

….

"Then Fitzy got right back up and blocked another shot! He kicked the ball to the center player…what was his name honey?" Fitz mother looked to the sudden angel.

Olivia had been observing and listening all dinner and from the outside of things Fitz was an all star athlete, smart, charming and an angel. Olivia knew better, within 5 minutes of meeting the guy she knew better but watching the show the two of them put on was very entertaining.

"His name was Reginald Douglas, the best player I'd ever seen." Fitz said looking toward his mother lovingly.

"That's it! Reginald. Reginald and Fitz were the best of friend, anyway, Reginald scored and they won! It was a magical moment. Fitz first, first place game." Caroline said with fondness in her voice. By the look on Olivia's parents face, they were blown away and Olivia hated it.

"That's amazing! You really do have yourself a star here Caroline." Olivia's mother said in awe.

"Yeah he sure is amazing!" Olivia bit in with a little bitterness to add into the mix and when Fitz and Caroline heads snapped toward her she had the satisfaction she wanted.

"Maya what about Olivia? I'm sure you have some embarrassing stories to tell about her."Caroline said swiftly changing the subject from the topic of Almighty Fitz.

"Oh Livvie? She's never had an embarrassing moment in her life. Top of her class, Active in the church, even in her volleyball phase she executed everything with precision and poise." Her mother said babbling on and on about Olivia's perfect life while Olivia rolled her eyes.

She'd rather be listening to inaccurate stories about the pig beside her than her mother babbling on and on about her.

Olivia was about to open her mouth and politely ask her mother to stop bragging about her when she felt something making its way up her thigh again and this time it reached her lap and pushed into her center.

Olivia jumped in her seat, her knees hitting the table rattling the dishes in the vicinity of the impact.

"Ow." Liv said rubbing her knees as all eyes including Fitz were on her.

"Liv honey are you okay?" Her mother said. She could hear the impatient tone in her voice. Obviously Olivia's tactics throughout the night had been getting on her mother's nerves and Olivia was finally going to explain why the night seemed so unusual when Caroline's sudden alarmed and scared face caught her attention.

"I'm sorry," She said with a sigh giving Caroline an sympathetic look. "Something bit me on the leg, I think a mosquito got in." She said brining her hand to swat away fitz courageous one and mock rub her leg.

"I think it bit me too." Caroline said looking over at Maya taking the attention away from Olivia.

"Oh my..I'm sorry." Maya said looking around for the buzzing insect.

"Hopefully it's gone now, maybe Olivia killed it." Fitz offered sliding his hand out of Olivia's lap and back into his own.

"Hopefully. There's nothing I hate more than Mosquitoes. One time Maya and I went down to Georgia to see her Aunt and we got eaten alive. It was worse than chickenpox." Olivia's father said taking the attention away from Olivia.

Liv turned her head, her eyes gleaming with rage.

"Don't put your hands on me." She whispered harshly before finishing her food and grabbing her plate up to put it in the kitchen.

Most everyone was done and now was chit chatting about past times while the two teenagers sat and endured the mundane conversation. Liv was happy to get out of there and see Fitz and Caroline off…hopefully for good. Maybe she'd see Caroline around church but she wanted to avoid Fitzgerald at any cost. For him to violate her in such a way, around people, in public treating her as if she was one of the fast girls he was used to playing around with in Los Angeles.

He was sadly mistaken.

Olivia turned around to the door toward the dining room after putting her plate away only to be interrupted by her favorite person in the world.

"Your quick on your feet." Fitz said as he pushed past her toward the sink.

"I wouldn't have to be quick on my feet if you had manners, respect, decency you know things normal, nice, moral human beings have." Olivia quipped back quickly. The response surprised her. Usually she let things slide off of her but he was under her skin. She could feel him gnawing away at her sanity and her nerves.

"Normal? IS anything really normal? You took sociology in that ridiculous high school of yours? You should know that normal changes every day. I'm starting to think you're not as smart as your mom lets on you to be." Fitz said putting his plate in the sink and turning to lean against it.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said taking a step toward him. "Check the records; I'm the best in everything, first in my class, MVP Volleyball and Soccer and swimming." Olivia said her demeanor coming alive with anger.

Fitz watched from across the room with hooded eyes following her as she ranted on and on about how amazing she was. She was a fire cracker indeed.

"Sounds like someone is a touch prideful…Isn't that a sin Olivia?" Fitz said pushing off the sink and making his way toward her.

"What?" Olivia said growing quieter and quieter by the moment. The once alive girl now retreating further and further back into her quiet church girl mentality.

"Pride. It's a sin right? And from what I hear…a deadly one." Fitz said coming within three strides of her. Olivia starting noticing the proximity and began eying the door behind her.

"I'm not prideful." Olivia countered. "The lord has just blessed me is all."

"What kind of warped view of yourself is that? You brag about yourself for 2 minutes straight and you're not prideful?" Fitz asked his voice low and mocking.

"I wasn't bragging, I was just…" Olivia started but became cut off by Fitz again.

"You walk around like your better than everyone else. Like you have God firmly on your side just because your daddy is the pastor of a church and your mother is his wife? You're spoiled, but not regularly spoiled or I guarantee you'd be a slut by now. You're Church spoiled. You think your superior because you live your life 'right' and go to church and always do the right thing, when in fact you're as dirty and as tainted as the rest of us." Fitz said finally making his way directly in front of her.

Olivia didn't look up or down but kept staring blankly letting Fitz words wash over her. She was passed angry and upset. She had no idea what to say about his accusations because she was smart enough to realize when she'd been defeated and smart enough to notice that she had flaws in her character.

She wouldn't have gone so far to say them in the hurtful way Fitz had but she couldn't disagree with him.

"And you want to know the worst part Livvie?" Fitz said is hand coming to lift her face upward toward his. Olivia shook her head no absently but still held his gaze. She could see the raging sea again as he focused on her, looking through her broken demeanor.

"You are not even good at hiding it." Fitz said before lowering his mouth down to hers. His lips were rough but soft and she couldn't stop her body from responding to his. Her mind was screaming no but she felt her mouth move against his. He wasn't soft and sweet like she imagined her first kiss. It was rough and fast like he was trying to eat her up right then and right now. His hands slid from her chin to her shoulders and rested on her hips and she was ashamed but wanted more. A flood of sensations that she'd never felt before began rushing her body and it felt to good to stop.

It was when his tongue touched her bottom lip, she pulled suddenly back.

Her hand went to her mouth briefly before she turned away and busted through the dining room door past her parents and Caroline and up to her room.

She was done.

…

Fitz walked into the his new school with his mother on one side and her lawyer on the other. Apparently Fitz charades at the Popes house weren't exactly pleasing to his mother and as punishment she was going to do everything in her power to get him back in school off punishment, cutting his vacation short.

"I'm Sorry but Fitzgerald blatantly disrespected an administrative officer and the school, we can't just let him back in simply because you…." The principle started and he got far but Fitz knew that his mother would get her way.

She always got her way.

"Because I what? According to my son, who is a new student at your school and should have been shown around the first day, he was lost and immediately was suspected of committing wrong doing. Now tell me you wouldn't be frustrated by that?" Fitz mother said knowing full and well that what she was saying was not the case.

Fitz learned from the best.

"Calling someone a two-bit country whore isn't frustration Mrs. Grant. It's aggression. Something I will not and cannot permit in this school." The principle said trying to stand his ground. Fitz wondered how long it would take before he bent to his mother and her attorneys will.

"My son would never say anything like that and without proof or fact that this event occurred I still will not believe it, no matter what professional is on the other end of the statement. There have been many cases where the principle covers for a slack employee. I want my so re-enrolled early by tomorrow or I'm going to have to take any and every legal action to make sure that this school is written off from any outstanding list that it on in the little county."

"Mrs. Grant there's no reason to act so harshly. Fitzgerald only has 7 days to serve." The principle said in a quivering voice as he adjusted his tie.

"I want him in school today. He's here. He's ready. Today." His mother said keeping eye contact with the little principle behind the desk. This was an instance where big city politics ruled over small city morals.

"I don't know if I can have him back in that fast and.." The principle started sputtering.

"Today." His mother said looking toward her attorney.

"Okay, Fine! Today." The principle said slinking down in his chair. "Fitz can resume classes today." He said in a defeated tone. His mother smiled and turned grabbing Fitz by the back of his shirt to follow. He gave one last smile toward the principle before following his mother out his office.

"Don't mess this up Fitz." His mother said in a serious tone, but fitz rolled his eyes and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"I'll try real hard mother." Fitz said with a chuckle before turning and walking away.

"I mean it Fitz." His mother said grabbing him.

"Don't mess this up! I don't know what's gotten into you these past couple of years but it's been going on long enough. No more of this bad boy attitude, no more getting kicked out of school. No more harassing Olivia Pope." His mother said glaring into his eyes.

"Whatever," Fitz said shrugging her hand off of him.

"Last I checked you aren't really the person to be taking advice from and that's what I see this little speech as…advice. You don't get to not be there for 5 years of my life and then try and tell me what to do okay?" Fitz said jerking out of her grasp and looking back at her before walking down the hallway.

….

"and then he what?" Abby said her eyes wide like saucers.

"and then he kissed me Abby. He KISSED me. He put his disease ridden, disgusting, chapped lips against mine and stole the kiss I was saving for my husband." Olivia said turning to face Abby.

"Liv, I don't know if you were saving it for your husband. Besides, who goes 17 years without kissing anyone? It's unusual." Abby said shaking her head.

"That's not the point Abby. The point is. He stole my first kiss. He disrespected me, my family and the lord and I'm supposed to act like he's this little nice boy." Olivia said running her hands through her hair.

"Stay away from him." Abby said simply hopping off the bathroom sink and reapplying her lipgloss.

"His mother and my parents are practically family. It's insane to think I won't have to deal with him some time soon. He even goes here. How am I supposed to escape him." Olivia said turning to Abby for serious advice. Abby was the most skilled in the knowledge of the world between the two.

Olivia was book smart and Abby was street smart.

"Just ignore him and when you have to interact with him be cordial and nothing more. Don't let yourself be trapped in a room with him, don't be alone with him, and most importantly, don't let him under your skin Liv. That's how they get you." Abby said grabbing onto Olivia's shoulder and shaking her a little.

"They pry their way into your head and then latch on like leeches until they're stuck and all you can think about is them. It leads to infatuation and infatuation leads to temptation Liv. Trust me. Just don't give into him." Abby said grabbing her books and briefly hugging Olivia.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine and hey the worst that could happen is you get laid." Abby said with a crude chuckle.

"Abby!" Olivia said with a slanted open mouth gasp.

"What? Your wound so tight! I gotta go." Abby said blowing a kiss towards Olivia before exiting the bathroom.

Olivia sighed as the door creaked closed.

Don't let him under the skin?

Too late.

It was safe to say he was there, settle in and ready to relax. She'd thought about him and the kiss non- stop all night and now that she was thinking back on it. Abby was right, she should have never let him in.

Olivia grabbed her bag off the opposite sink and pushed the bathroom door open. She walked out into the hallway prepared herself mentally for the next class. She didn't get much sleep and she was exhausted but she couldn't afford to start slipping, not now.

Olivia continued walking to her class and stopped when she heard a familiar giggle rounding the corner. She turned her head to see Mellie coming down the hallway with Fitz. Her arm locked in his and her shirt lower than ever.

"Pope." Mellie said pushing past her effectively bumping her shoulder but she could care less. She was too busy focused on the mischievous eyes Of Fitzgerald grant the third. He looked like a predator and everything he'd said and done last night, that she had been trying so hard to let go of, slammed right back into her brain full force. She felt stuck all over again and a spark of excitement. She could feel her face blush and hurried quickly to her class before Fitz somehow got free of Mellie and came after her, which is what he looked like he was doing as he separated from her with a hug and made his way in her direction. She hurried along quicker trying to make it to English before it was too late.

She opened the door and closed it behind her walking slowly inside the classroom she felt a sense of relief wash over her before sitting down and pulling out her homework. There were still a couple sentences she wanted to add to the homework.

Olivia was in the zone now. Despite what happened moments ago in the hallway no one could take away the exhilarating feeling she got from being in English. English was where she was most comfortable, at the top of her game!

"Ah, here he is. Our new student had a delayed arrival but is back now and I want you all to welcome him…" Olivia heard her professor's voice ring out in the class and she froze.

New student?

What new student?

Olivia prayed it was a foreign exchange student, a transfer student, anyone even a student teacher. 

"Class this is Fitzgerald Grant the Third and he'll be joining us today."

…

A:N so I know it's not smutty yet but I promise if you guys are waiting you won't have to wait that much longer. I wanna develop a story before I just start adding sex all willy nilly. I hoped you guys liked it! AND its officially one month until Scandal Returns. IDK if I'm going to be as excited as I was last season but I'll tune in.

See yall on the flip side!

Gabbie.


	3. Really?

A:N Hey, Hey, Hey! Did you guys see the **teaser trailer**? Was that Olivia on the beach with her hair all natural just chilling? This is going to be an interesting season to say the least. I just hope the whole season isn't centered around finding Olivia and then waits until the end to show her… That would **suck.** Live will we really have no _Olitz_ all season? How much **torture **must we go through?

Anyway, Here's another chapter and we're moving right along developing the store and what not I can't wait to unravel this story because it's going to get pretty…exciting. 

Here you go.

_**WARNING SPELLING AND GRAMMAR MISTAKES MAY OCCUR.**_

…

Fitz was beyond happy. In fact he was the happiest he'd been since he moved to the little backcountry town. He walked through the slow moving line to get the grovel that this school called lunch. He had his third block with Olivia Pope, which mean he had lunch with little miss Olivia Pope.

"Stop harassing Olivia Pope."

His mother's words played in his head.

Why would he do that?

She was a little ball of fire and as hot as one too. She was by far the most attractive person he'd seen since he'd been here and she was in the optimum position to get lured in by him. She was stressed and unsure of herself. She needed to unwind if anything and he would gladly be the one to unwind her.

He looked across the room and couldn't help but wink at the large brown doe eyes staring him down. She looked away disgustedly and then turned back to her red head friend before he could blow a kiss in her direction.

She was so easily played with. She had to realize how much fun he was having with her and that he knew how affected she was by him.

Fitz paid the woman behind the cash register with the mustache and then headed in her direction.

"Fitz!, Fitz!" He heard something or someone calling his name. He wanted to keep walking and head for his target and he would've if not for the little hand pulling on his shoulder.

"Fitz!"

It was Nellie.

No wait that wasn't right.

Kellie?

"Hey Kellie." Fitz said smoothly watching the brunettes face fall for a second before she shook it off with a laugh.

"No, No, I'm Mellie, Silly." The annoying girl, now named Mellie, said. Pushing against his shoulder in a flirty way.

Fitz wanted to gag but decided not to hurt her feelings anymore than he had.

"Mellie, that's right….What can I do for you?" Fitz said shifting his foot from one to the other.

"You said you'd come and eat lunch with a couple of friends and I." Mellie said and this time when her face fell it was replaced by a frustrated look.

"Oh did I?" Fitz said looking across the room to Olivia who had taken up watching him again. He gave one final look at her before sighing under his breath.

"I forgot, Sorry this getting used to everything is very stressful." Fitz said feigning ignorance. He remembered good and well when Mellie asked him to lunch, but he also remembered seeing a jean clad Olivia standing in the hallway and how the curve of her ass was ridiculous.

"It's okay! I know moving schools can be stressful." He heard Mellie say in a pouty voice and he could tell she was trying to flirt with him.

"Right." Fitz said following her over to a table full of people who seemed to be the 'IT' people of the school and even then they looked pathetic compared to the nerdiest kid at his old school. They just weren't on the level his other school was on and he could tell easily that he was going to shoot to the top of the social ladder faster than the a blonde with big boobs.

He took a seat beside Mellie as she introduced the band of LA wannabes in front of him.

"This is Amanda Tanner, and beside her is Edison Davis, then there is Andrew Nichols and finally everyone this is Fitzgerald!" Mellie said clasping her hands together as if she'd accomplished something important.

"Hey!" Amanda said waving ecstatically at Fitz. He could tell she was the school slut as she sucked and sucked on the lollipop she had in hand and eyed his every moment. Her small chest was covered by the pushup padded bra that he could see that her near see-through shirt.

Then a "sup" came from the tall African American guy who held his hand out to knuckle bump fitz. Fitz awkwardly put his fist against Edison's before retracting from the awful handshake.

Most of lunch went by and Fitz was sure that he'd kill himself before the next class if a certain topic didn't immediately draw his attention.

"So Eddie, how close are you to nabbing Olivia Pope?" Andrew said finishing off his french-fries and downing a monster drink.

"Are we seriously going to talk about this?" Mellie said slamming her phone down on the table.

"Come on Mellie. I mean I know you don't like her but she's so fine." Edison said looking in the direction of Olivia and Fitz moved his head to do so noticing that she was treating Edison the same as she was treating him.

"and I'm nowhere near Fort Olivia yet. The bitch compares every guy that even attempts to Jesus. How am I supposed to compete with that? Just to see her outside of school I have to go to church. I'd give up right now if I didn't have a half a school year invested in it." Edison said in a slightly angered voice before finishing his drink and standing up to throwing his tray away.

"Where's he going?" Fitz said watching him make his way over to an annoyed looking Olivia.

"He's going to flirt with Olivia." Mellie said in a unpleased tone.

"What's wrong with Olivia?" Fitz pried trying to get as much information about her as possible without actually having to interact with her. It gave him the upper hand.

"She's a goody goody, with a stick so far up her…" Mellie started to rant but Andrew stopped her.

"Mellie and Olivia used to be friends. People grow apart and change when they get older. Olivia chose to follow her religion and Mellie chose to wear eyeliner and ever since then they haven't been friends." Andrew said rolling his eyes.

"That's not even why Andrew! She acts like she'd Gods gift to the earth. She judges you before she even knows what's going on. I don't not like her because she a servant of god I don't like her because she's a a stuck up bitch." Mellie said setting her venom filled eyes on Olivia.

"Wow." Fitz said grabbing up his Gatorade to take a sip. Now things were starting to get interesting. It seemed as though Olivia wasn't as loved as everyone thought.

"I'm tired of talking about it. Amanda will you come to the bathroom with me?" Mellie said standing up to throw her scraps away and Amanda standing to follow. After Mellie and Amanda left, there was only Fitz and Andrew at the table and even though Fitz knew there was still another person at the table he turned to see how Edison was faring with Olivia and from the looks of it, it wasn't good.

"You got a thing for her huh?" Andrew said interrupting his thoughts.

"Who? Mellie? God no." Fitz said letting his true feelings come out for a brief moment. He'd forgotten that Andrew was her friend.

"What? Not Mellie, Mellie is my girlfriend, I'm talking about Olivia Pope." Andrew said sliding his trash from lunch to the side.

"Maybe, Maybe not, what's it matter to you?" Fitz said turning toward Andrew.

"Woah, Woah man I'm not trying to be all in your business I just wanted to give you a fair warning. Edison has been after that girl forever and she still hasn't let up. I just don't want to see you waste your time." Andrew said gathering his stuff up.

"But isn't she worth it though?" Fitz said watching Olivia get up from her table with Edison following behind her and the red head, his eyes traveling up and down her body.

Fitz turned toward Andrew and watched him sit back in his chair observing Olivia as well.

"You may have a point." Andrew answered with a grin and chuckle making Fitz let out a little laugh himself.

…

Olivia walked out into the student parking lot with a lot on her mind. Seeing Fitz at school proved to be harder than she thought it would be. She thought it'd be easy to ignore him and just completely disconnect from him but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. She couldn't help but watch his every move in English and he knew she was watching him. It was annoying but she couldn't keep her focus off of him. She wanted to know what his deal was and maybe that was what Abby was talking about, them being like parasites, but every time she saw him a flood of emotions ran through her.

She felt anger for the way he degraded her in her own home and she was in awe of him that he had the courage to talk to her the way he did. It was very conflicting and the surprise kiss was growing on her more and more as time passed. She began finding herself craving to feel his lips during lunch as he laughed at something Mellie said.

That was ruined by the approach of self- righteous Edison. She was starting to notice that him and Fitz had the same personality but for some reason Fitz pulled it off in a more appealing way. Edison wasn't always cool and suave. It was only 2 years ago he was getting his books destroyed by the jocks and his braces stuck to his locker. Time had put in work on Edison to make him the semi-attractive individual that he was.

Fitz looked like he was born with that bad boy pout plastered on his face. It was the same bad boy that was leaning against the hood of her white Volkswagen. His legs crossed as he leaned elegantly against the hood.

"What do you want?" She said automatically snapping at him. Despite the dichotomy that was starting to form in her head concerning Fitz she would never let him know that she was as conflicted as she was.

"My mother wanted me to ask you what time choir practice started tomorrow." Fitz said slicking his hair back and gazing at Olivia with those deep blue eyes.

"5:30 but I won't be there." Olivia said pulling her keys off the side of her bag and going for the driver side door.

"And why is that?" Fitz said making his way to the driver's side door before she could.

"I have to take the S.A.T. at 4 and I won't be able to make it." Olivia said rolling her eyes trying to push him from in front of her door lock.

"No will you move?" Olivia said looking up into his eyes for the first time since the encounter. She felt stuck, like there was something in her throat. She swallowed once and then twice before shaking her head and walking around the other side of her car.

"I don't have time for this." Olivia said climbing in the passenger side door.

"I think you do." Fitz said turning to talk to her through the window.

"You think? Since when?"Olivia said giving a tight sarcastic laugh. "I have things to attend to Fitzgerald so if you'd kindly step away from my car." Olivia said putting her key in the ignition and giving it a sharp turn.

'Vroom,, Vroom, KLANK..'

Was the sound of Olivia car as it sputtered out and then turned off.

"Looks like you aren't going anywhere." Fitz said his million watt grin back full force.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!" Olivia said bursting out of the driver side door effectively knocking Fitz back and drawing a small crowd as well.

"I didn't have anything to that piece of junk." Fitz said flying back in her face. The crowd was almost at full capacity now.

"You were here when I got here and all of a sudden my car doesn't work? You must think I'm some kind of idiot if you want me to believe you had nothing to do with it." Olivia said her finger jabbing into the rock solid chest.

"I already think you're some kind of Idiot for parading around like you're better than everyone else!" Fitz shouted back making the crowd around them fall deathly silent as well as Olivia.

Olivia looked up for the first time at the group who'd come to watch them bicker and then back at Fitz. She couldn't help the tears that started forming in her eyes as the embarrassment and humiliation set in.

"Liv! Liv…are you oh…kay?" Abby said busting through the crowd breaking the silence.

"I HATE YOU!" Olivia said shoving Fitz down on the ground before storming through the crowd and back inside the school.

"Liv wait!"Abby said following behind her as someone in the group helped fitz up off the ground.

"Bitch." Fitz uttered for the sake of his reputation but his eyes followed her small aggressive frame into the school nonetheless and he could feel a unfamiliar sensation in his chest.

….

"Liv, Liv…Slow down!" Abby said out of breath trying to catch up with Olivia.

"No."Olivia said making her way to their usual lunch bathroom. The fifth period bell rang over head and the school was soon desolate minus the retention students and the sports players.

"Liv what happened?" Abby said closing the bathroom door as she walked in.

"He humiliated me, that's what happened! All I wanted was to go home but he kept pushing and pushing…Oh lord what have I done?" Olivia said sliding down the wall holding her knees.

"Liv, it wasn't that bad. He wants you is all this proves. He wouldn't be coming after you like this if he didn't and the longer you hold out the more aggressive he'll get until eventually…" Abby started to trail.

"He'll turn into Edison." Olivia said shaking her head wiping the stray tears that had fallen on her cheeks.

"Exactly, he'll be all over you every moment he gets. You standing up to him now and telling him to back off will nip this problem from existing. In fact, I'll talk to him myself." Abby said patting Olivia on the shoulder.

"You don't have to do that." Olivia said looking up toward her best friend, she'd never felt so lucky in her life to have Abby.

"But I will. You're my best friend! I'm not going to let some guy creep all over you." Abby said standing up and pulling Olivia with her.

"Now let's get you home before you're mother has a cow." Abby said leading her semi-broken friend out the bathroom.

"Thanks Abby." Olivia said giving her a love filled hug.

"No problem." Abby said squeezing her back.

The car ride home was filled with poor singing and a quick stop at the gas station for a snack. By the time Olivia got home she felt a million times better then she had before hand.

"And so then He starts reaching for my..."

"Abby! Please stop!" Olivia said her face getting red with embarrassment as Abby started to tell one of her recent adventures with her new beau, David.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was in the presence of Saint Olivia Pope."Abby said with a chuckle but Olivia's face immediately fell.

"I was only kidding Liv, come on." Abby said rubbing her shoulder.

"I know, I know but it just reminds me of what Fitz was saying. Do you think it's true Abby? Do you think I think I'm better than everyone else? To me I'm just living my life for the lord. I can't see how I'm acting from the outside, so if it's true it's not like I've known it." Olivia said looking out the car window to her beloved home. So many memories and yet so much negative energy emanating.

"I don't know what to say Liv, I've known you my whole life, we've been friends forever so I don't really know how you treat other people. All I can say is don't let anyone take your faith. If you believe with all your heart in Jesus and you accept him in your life, don't let anyone take that away from you. Maybe you are acting like a choir princess but those are things you can easily change. Giving up hope and faith in your religion is something you'll regret and once you start to stray away it's hard to come back. Trust me." Abby said with a weary smile towards Olivia.

"Oh Abby." Olivia said bringing her in another meaningful hug.

"Now go, your mom is probably worried sick." Abby said practically rushing Olivia out of the car.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow!" Olivia said. "Love you!"

"Love you too!" Abby shouted from the driver side widow as she pulled out of Olivia's drive way.

Olivia walked through the door of her home with a lot on her mind.

"Olivia, is that you?" Her mother asked from the study. She could hear piano notes playing and she knew her mother was working on choir stuff.

"Yes it's me. My car broke down in the school parking lot. I had to have Abby take me home." Olivia said rounding the corner.

"Oh Caroline I didn't know you were here."Olivia said wanting to roll her eyes. Could she have one day when she didn't have to see the face of a Grant?

"Caroline is helping me with some new pieces for upcoming choir practice." Her mother said beaming up at her.

"You're adding in new pieces? I thought you said to stick with the tradition." Olivia said looking over the scene before her. Caroline beside her mother with a happy smile on her face, the same one her mother sorted. No doubt they'd been at this task for a while.

"Well Caroline made me have a change of heart. She made me realize that tradition isn't always lost in new things but rather…reinvented." Her mother said still smiling. "Would you like to hear any?"

Olivia pondered over the thought of listening to music that her mother and Caroline had produced and the thought almost made her sick. She wanted to write new music with her mother years ago but she couldn't be bothered to listen to her daughter. Instead she listened to some random old time friend whose son is the devil himself.

"Would you Olivia?" Caroline's voice broke through her thoughts and it solidified her answer in that moment.

"I've had a long day, I think I'm going to shower and then study for the test tomorrow." Olivia said turning abruptly out of the room.

She felt like she wanted to scream.

She felt like she wanted to rip something apart.

She was beginning to miss the life before Caroline and Fitz, the life when everything made sense and she didn't question herself. The life where there was order and understanding.

Olivia took off her shoes and changed into a pair of plush pajama shorts and a t-shirt she got from Abby. She didn't own shirts that didn't have buttons or a collar and her only other sleep attire were nightgowns that reached the floor.

Right now she didn't want to feel like the person she'd been all her life. It was eye opening to be revolted with your own behavior. Fitz words played over and over in her head like a broken record and each time it played the way through she broke a little more.

Olivia laid back on her bed sliding up the pink comforter and up into the many large, soft pillows. She looked up to the ceiling and barely could see through the film of tears that started forming.

'_Is it true god?' _

She thought to herself. She felt like she was tearing apart. The side of her that she'd explored and seen all her life was fighting with the side of her that wanted to break out, the side of her that wanted to experience life rather than be warned about it. Was she honestly not supposed to date a boy until her husband? Why would she think that? That used to be a philosophy that she held strong too and Fitz took that away from her in a matter of days.

She used to want to dress up and tell people of the fabulous life she was living for the lord but now it seemed like she was trying to get the glory all for herself. Fitz had done that to her.

'_What should I do God?'_

"Olivia!"

"God?!" Olivia said sitting upright on her bed looking around.

"Olivia!"

Olivia looked toward her window timidly.

It wasn't God.

"Liv." The voice came again a little louder and more seriously.

Finally Olivia got off her bed and reluctantly went to the window.

"WHAT?!" She whispered shouted toward the leather jacket clad delinquent below her bedroom window.

"Open the window!" Fitz said gazing up at her looking around the backyard to make sure none of the neighbors had seen him.

"Are you insane! You need to leave before my mother catches you back here." Olivia said moving away from the window to close it.

"OLIVIA!" Fitz said his voice getting louder and louder.

"What part of be quiet don't you understand?!" Olivia said leaning back out her window in enough time to see Fitz scaling the side of her house.

"Get down!" Olivia said trying to shoo him away, even though part of her wanted to see where this would lead another part, the rational part, saw all the wrong scenarios that could take place if fitz succeeded in getting into her bedroom window.

Fitz continued with determination up the side o the house and finally to the window pane.

"I can't let you in here." Olivia said reaching her arms up to the window to close it but fitz hurled himself through it before she could even think effectively knocking her down along with a bunch of other random knick knacks that decorated her room.

"Are you crazy!" Olivia said still keeping her voice down scrambling to get from underneath the heavy teenage boy.

"A little." Fitz said pushing himself up and off of Olivia.

"You have to leave, your mother is downstairs! I should call her." Olivia said walking over to her bedroom door but Fitz quickly side stepped her and forced the door closed.

"Caroline doesn't know I'm here and I don't want her to know I'm here." Fitz said towering over Olivia. For the first time since she'd seen Fitz she noticed his presence. This was serious; a boy was in her room and not just any boy but the boy that knew no limitations, the boy that stole he first kiss, the boy that was under her skin.

"What do you want then?" Olivia said crossing her arms across her chest, she was fully clothed at the moment but she felt so exposed.

"I wanted to….um…I wanted to say." Fitz started in his rumble like voice. Olivia almost wanted to giggle at the blush that was beginning to form on fits face.

"What?" Olivia said seriously throwing all other thoughts to the side and letting the raw emotion fill her eyes. The words Fitzgerald had said to her in the past couple days whether they be true or not had taken a toll on her psyche and her self-esteem.

"I was coming to apologize but you're going to be a bitch about it." Fitz said moving to her window.

Olivia felt her heart sink.

"Wait, Wait, I'm sorry." Olivia said grabbing his shoulder.

"Prove it." Fitz said a smile spreading his face.

"Eww…get away from me. Get out!" Olivia said pushing away from Fitz and across the room.

"I was kidding, really you should lighten up! I promise I have something that will take the stress away." Fitz said moving over to sit on her bed.

"What? Drugs? You want to turn me into some kind of junkie burnout pros…" Olivia started up.

"Oh god really? Really? I was talking about something more natural or something more unnaturally sized on me."Fitz said with a laugh.

"Really?" Olivia rolling her eyes but on the inside she found him somewhat comical.

"So this is the room of a princess?" Fitz said lying back on her bed and closing his eyes.

"No, this is my room, which I'd like you to leave from very soon." Olivia said daring to step closer to him.

"You don't mean that." Fitz said snuggling on top of her comforter.

"I do. I'm a busy girl." Olivia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm busy you too you think I don't have better things to do then come over her and check on you and apologize?" Fitz said sitting up on his bed. "Which you never thanked me for by the way." Fitz said holding back a laugh. He just wanted to see what kind of reaction he could get out of her.

"You call that, what you did back there an apologize you must be out your fu-…mind." Olivia said stopping herself from mistakenly saying a word.

"Were you about to cuss Olivia?" Fitz said suddenly becoming intrigued.

"No. Where would I even pick up cussing, from my neurotic choir nazi mother or my holier than though father?" Olivia blurted out before she could stop herself. She was supposed to honor thy father and thy mother not bash them.

"Woah, woah, woah Olivia Pope don't surprise me all at once and abby she has the mouth of a sailor. "Fitz said standing up and making his way over to her.

"This is your fault, you have me questioning myself." Olivia said mistakenly looking up at fitz.

"Really now? Do I?" Fitz said with the deadliest grin she'd ever seen.

"Not like that.." Olivia said trying to avoid Fitz as he moved closer and closer toward her. This is exactly what she didn't want fitz to know or even think. Just an inkling that he has power overher and she can already feel him planning his attack.

"Not like what Olivia?" Fitz said coming to stand right in front of her.

Olivia looked around her room, anywhere that wasn't the beautiful baby blues of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the third but she could help but glance at his face as he invaded her personal space. His face coming closer and closer to her as her body froze in a Fitz induced paralyzed state.

"Not. Like. What? Do you think about me? Have you thought about me Olivia? In the kitchen? That kiss. I could do so much more than that Olivia, I could bring you places…" Fitz said his hands rubbing up her arms and shoulder and both coming to hold the back of her head.

Olivia continued to gaze on her mouth open slightly and her heart racing. All she could do was shake her head weakly 'No.'

"Yes." Fitz said bring in his lips to meet her smooth soft mouth. She was timid at first slightly pushing him away but fitz pushed through her resistance and felt her start to respond to him. Fitz ran his tongue over her bottom lip and watched as she gasped taking his chance to taste her.

She was delicious.

Olivia could barely think let alone think but somehow Fitz's tongue being in her mouth wasn't as disgusting or as revolting as she expected it to be. He was sliding over her own tongue and when she responded the kiss became more intense. Olivia felt Fitz's hands lower down her back and to her beautifully rounded backside to grip, which caused her to jump, but she settled back into the kiss even bringing her arms to come and wrap around his neck.

"Olivia!"

Olivia pushed Fitz off of her and across the room which a loud smack. Fitz stumbled a bit before opening his eyes in a daze.

"You have to go." Olivia said panicking. She didn't know what to do now. She'd let him in and enjoyed it. Judging by the look on Fitz face she knew he was turning back flips in his head.

"My mother is coming you have to go." Olivia said all but shoving him out the window. Fitz moved to climb out the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a wink before disappearing right in sync with her bedroom door opening.

"Are you okay?" Her mother's voice snapped her head away from the window.

"Yeah a bird got in, knocked a bunch of things down and gave me a scare." Olivia said putting her hand on her chest. She was in fact panting and out of breath but not for the reasons she was saying.

"Really? Are you okay?" Her mother said looking around the room.

"Of course, but if you don't mind I really do have a lot of studying to do." Olivia said tryingto get her mother out of her room as quick as possible.

"Alright, supper will be ready soon." Her mother said with a sigh.

Olivia crashed on her bed as soon as her mother left trying to catch her breath.

What had she done?

…..

A:N I'm trying not to through the smut in too early. I want to really build the sexual tension and play with a couple idea's before I bring them there, sorry to disappoint some. Tell me what you guys thought of the teaser trailer in your reviews and if anyone knows any leaks or sneak peeks make sure to tell me! No holding out! :D

Until next time readers,

Gabbie.

P.s. I can't believe Harrison isn't coming back.. like how? Who's going to be the suave smooth gladiator? We already lost Stephen and now Harrison….


End file.
